Cours particuliers
by Dyl the fanboy
Summary: Torlink, jeune étudiant doit passer son bac cette année. Seul problème: L'histoire. Il a beau faire, il n'y arrive pas. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Six, son ami prof d'histoire? Non, c'est hors de question, il à beau l'apprécier énormément (peut être un peu trop) il ne peut pas s'y résoudre.


**Torlink x six3I: cours particuliers**

"Aller on va arrêter le live, je vous souhaite a tous une bonne soirée et des bisouuuus" Siana coupa l'enregistrement et garda les yeux sur le chat un moment avant de s'écrier:

"Amenoooo! C'est finiii ma vessie va explosééééé!"

Cass, Torlink et Kid éclatèrent de rire, Six eu un rire plus doux et un peu en retard par rapport aux autres, il devait sans doute répondre aux viewers qui s'attardaient sur le chat, se dit Torlink.

"Aller à la prochaine tout le monde, je vous reparle tout à l'heure. reprit Siana.

-Au revoir femme. Répondit Cass

-Au revouaar, lança Kid

-Plus plus. Six.

-A tout à l'heure." ça c'était Torlink.

Elle ferma la conversation et leurs voix s'éteignirent. Torlink resta un moment figé devant son ordinateur, regardant les derniers viewers s'en aller de twitch. Il souriait, ce live avait été encore une fois merveilleux... Il était tard... Il aurait pu rester un moment, jouer à un quelconque jeu mais il était fatigué, il alla donc se coucher et resta un moment allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivé sur le plafond, à penser à cette voix si douce et craquante...

Vendredi. Enfin.. c'était le début des vacances d'avril.. Cette dernière semaine avait été particulièrement horrible... A l'approche du bac, son prof d'histoire lui avait fait remarqué qu'il était dans une "situation délicate" et qu'il allait vraiment devoir se bouger si il voulait obtenir son diplôme... Il était dans de beaux draps... comment allait-il faire...

Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur, jeta un coup d'oeil sur skype, Siana était connectée et elle lui sauta dessus a son arrivée:

"Torliiink!

-Hey hey! Ça va?

-Ouais nickel! Et toi?

-Bien, c'est les vacances

-Ouais! Tu vas pouvoir live et tourner plus souvent.

-Euh oui ça va être cool...

-Ya un truc? T'as pas l'air bien."

Il lui expliqua la situation et sa réponse le figea.

"Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à Six de t'aider? Heureusement qu'ils étaient en vocal et pas en cam se dit Torlink, il était rouge vif.

-Bah... euh.. Six?

-Ouais! L'histoire c'est son truc!

-Nan, oublie cette idée il doit avoir mieux à faire.

-Mais si! En plus demain vous vous voyez non?

C'est vrai, Torlink partait chez lui le lendemain, toute la journée.

-Non vraiment.. on est en vacances tout les deux.. je vais pas le saouler avec les cours..

-Mais non ça va être marrant. Je lui dis!

-Te sens surtout pas obligée..."

Il raccrocha puis voulu tourner mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il allait voir Six pour réviser... Meilleur plan au monde... Il reçut à ce moment un message:

[Six3I: Alors? On est en galère pour le bac? T'inquiète pas mon petit je vais t'aider. Tiens, et je vais emprunter le fouet de Siana si t'es trop mauvais :p]

[XD oui monsieur frappez moi]

Torlink était pris d'un fou rire, la conversation était partit un peu loin, si les révisions de demain se passent comme ça il n'était pas sur de réussir a quelque chose. Torlink rejoignit Siana et Six dans une partit de loups-garous (où il se fit tuer dès le premier tour) puis partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, il était en chemin vers chez six. Là bas, le beau et charismatique professeur d'histoire l'attendais.

«Hey, salut! lui lança t-il.

-Bonjour Monsieur le professeur d'histoire, enseignez moi des choses...

-Eh c'est bon, on à toute la journée je sais que tu es vraiment pressé de me voir t'enseigner mais patiente mon petit, il rirent. Au fait c'est prof d'histoire géographie et éducation moral et civique.

-T'es pointilleux.

-Toujours. T'as faim?»

Ils partirent tout les deux manger puis allèrent se balader tout les deux dans un parc. Cette journée était vraiment trop prévisible: ils enchaînaient les délires sans aucune pause.

Enfin ils durent se rendre chez Six pour attaquer les révisions tant redoutées par Torlink. Six le fit s'asseoir sur son lit sortit un manuel scolaire de terminale puis s'assit à coté de lui.

«Alors, quelles parties du programme tu devais revoir?

-Euuuuh toutes?

-Ah oui, à ce point?» Six riait, son visage était tellement beau quand il le faisait... Non en fait a bien y réfléchir, il était beau en toutes circonstances. Il remonta ses lunettes et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux perçants plongés dans les siens. «On s'y met?» Torlink sentit une partit de son corps durcir et il devint rouge.

«Euh... Juste t'as pas à boire? Je crève de chaud...

-Si bien sur, attend je te ramène ça. Il sortit puis revient avec un verre d'eau fraîche que Torlink bu d'un coup.

-ça... ça va mieux, merci. Dit-il avec un sourire, en vérité son état était le même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'imaginait ces choses maintenant, mais Six était définitivement trop craquant.

-Booon on s'y met cette fois, on vas commencer par l'Histoire.

-D.. d'accord.»

Six lui expliqua toutes les complexités de sa matière en lui jetant des coups d'œils parfois mais seulement, Torlink n'était pas concentré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, de regarder son torse a travers sa chemise, de regarder ses yeux, de...

«Hum... T'es pas très concentré... Sa voix avait une intonation différente et il le regardait plus... intimement.

-Je... ouais, excuse moi..

-Ne t'excuse pas.» Sur ces paroles il se pencha, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.

Torlink nageait dans le bonheur, les battement de son cœur, l'odeur de Six, ses lèvres, ses mains... Tout était si parfait...

«Six... marmonna t-il

Torlink...» lui rendit-il

Sur ce, Six commença à déboutonner la chemise de Torlink.

«A... Attend...

-Tu préfère réviser? Railla Six

-Non... Ils sourirent.

-Je vais quand même t'enseigner des choses, ne t'en fait pas.» Lui murmura Six à l'oreille avant de la mordiller et de continuer de le déshabiller.

Après l'avoir complètement dévêtit, Six se déshabilla à son tour puis s'allongea sur Torlink. Il était chaud... Brûlant même.. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, et leurs membres raides étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Torlink gémit puis Six entra. Leurs ébats continuèrent jusqu'au soir. Il semblait que le séjour de Torlink se soit prolongé quelque peu chez Six.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Torlink reçut un message de Siana.

[Alors! Ces révisions?]

[Juste géniales.]

[je te l'avais dit]

Il sourit puis alla se coucher avec Six.

 **Fin**


End file.
